One method of making coffee includes passing heated water through coffee grinds in order to infuse the water with coffee flavour and aroma. A common type of coffee maker that employs this method is the so-called “drip-type” coffee maker. In order to make good coffee the water should evenly wet the grinds.
Drip-type coffee makers comprise a water reservoir and a brew basket for receiving coffee grinds. A delivery tube or other water passage takes water from the water reservoir, through an in-line water heater, and delivers it to a spreader above coffee grinds in the brew basket. The heated water passes through the coffee grinds and in to a carafe, cup or other vessel.
A problem with drip-type coffee makers is uneven wetting and extraction of the coffee grinds. The spreader attempts to distribute the heated water evenly over the coffee grinds however, the heated water generally flows through the centre portion of the brew basket. There is typically less wetting of the coffee grinds at the outer edges of the brew basket. This results in uneven extraction of the coffee grinds and has an adverse affect on the quality of the coffee beverage.